


Impostor Blues

by leviassthan



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, BLESSED, Big Boy, Comfort, Comfort Food, Cuddling & Snuggling, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, First Dates, Fluff, Food as a Metaphor for Love, Teasing, Tsunderes, Wholesome, Yakuza
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:01:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25285045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leviassthan/pseuds/leviassthan
Summary: SHSL Heir Byakuya Togami is anything but sociable—but perhaps the arrival of a SHSL Makeup Artist who proves to be a noteworthy rival in his maintaining of his high school alpha status will help bring him out of his shell with a little encouragement.
Relationships: Ultimate Imposter (Dangan Ronpa)/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	Impostor Blues

**Author's Note:**

> This features the Ultimate Imposter as Byakuya Togami(Twogami)!

The SHSL Heir Byakuya Togami was cold, arrogant, and for all intents and purposes a completely distant student of the academy—he was 19 now and far too wise to leave himself open to friendship or romance, he was supposed to be an Heir after all. The next semester was coming by quick; some students were leaving while others were joining, and he as usual decided that he would have nothing to do with any of them. To him they were all peons, each and every last one of them. On his way being driven to school he’d ask his limousine driver to stop and pull over if he saw a poor student so he could throw his latte at them.

His life in and out of school was a living hell as a result of his closed off approach—he always had to be someone he wasn’t and could never have the affirmation, the attention, that he so desperately needed. The only thing he had to rely on was maintaining an illusion of control and security through his affluent ways, buying white suit after white suit as well as food. Even if he was rich, he wasn’t the type of person that most people would want to be around unless they were a sadomasochist to be interested specifically in his personality type.

The SHSL Heir and SHSL Makeup Artist being put together in the same class was for all intents and purposes an entirely calculated move on Monokuma’s end to plunge some of the students into utter chaos without even having to use murder. The resulting drama was more than entertaining for the little bear curator of “education”, and he’d sit in his office watching from the cameras with a cigarette in his hand laughing at it all.

GoGo Hatori was the SHSL Makeup Artist who had newly transferred to the fancy school to hone her skills, dressed up in expensive pink frilly Lolita clothes that hugged her curvy frame, with even pinker hime cut long hair to match. Togami’s hair had a bit of a fluff to its gold curls, while GoGo’s hair hung straight around her face as if to reinforce her sense of formal authority. She looked cute on the outside but her height and smugness behind her rectangular-shaped glasses suggested that her affinity for cuteness was due to its ability to trap and deceive.

GoGo had gone through her entire life without an official boyfriend, due to her tendency to toy with and kill her male mobster suitors which she lacked respect for—she was the SHSL Makeup Artist but a yakuza assassin as well, after all. On the other hand, for Togami, he just struggled to be himself in relationships and had so many lines of defense that no one seemed to want to bother. Or, so it seemed.

The pair on their own each made excuses about how they’d “get around to taking care of the loneliness eventually” only for GoGo to instead dedicate herself to her work and self-absorption while Togami made himself busy being rich and fancy. But Togami longed for someone to enjoy these spa treatments and rich cuisines with, while GoGo wished she had a better test subject for her makeup and fashion other than herself and the mannequins she had stolen from department stores across Japan.

GoGo had first bumped into him while they attended the rich private school Hope’s Peak Academy together—it was more than easy for them to butt heads with each other being the two richest students in school, not to mention most well-dressed. GoGo daydreamed about what it’d be like to see herself with that label in the yearbook at her inevitable graduation with flying colors, but so did Togami. GoGo was just as much of a stuck-up ass as he was, if not more. Rather than his ‘jerk with a heart of gold’ persona, GoGo was his warrior queen, his Boudicca, who was a jerk with a heart of jerk. She was going to give standoffish disgusting naughty boy Togami a run for his money for resident queen bee.

She’d whisper to him about how she couldn’t stand him, all the while getting up in his face and trailing her fingers down his collar as she had him up against his locker. He’d claim that she made him sick, only for her to smirk and trip him and watch all his pictures he had printed of her from her social media profile spill out onto the floor. Even if she found his stuck-up attitude and insistence upon rivalry a challenge to her own authority, at the same time she found it to be an interesting challenge. If anything, Togami took a bizarre delight in listening to her tell him how much “disdain” she held for him—she was more than happy to give him the attention he had craved for so long.

Togami’s alternatingly standoffish and saccharine attitude caught and kept her interest in him, the opposite of what he had intended to do with his aloof disposition. His dedication to appearing disinterested but loosening up once he was around the corner out of sight, even laughing to himself, only drew her in. She’d watch him from a distance seeing him feed the little squirrels outside in the school yard, and this sweetness only made her curious to see more of him. GoGo would catch him pulling out snacks in class with his stomach pushed up against the inward curve of his desk and he was more than enjoying himself.

A day later from one of their first more intimate encounters, GoGo kicked Twogami lightly with the heel of her shoe, causing his blonde hair to drift over his forehead. He stumbled over his expensive book turning his head to look at GoGo with disdain. She wasn’t one to watch and wait forever; she was going to offer to buy him lunch, a proposition which he hadn’t expected.

“Move it, capitalist. It’s time for a little dinner date together, I’m paying with my yakuza money.” She had never dated a big boy before but dang if she wasn’t going to act on her desire now and hope for the best, especially with someone as cute to her as him.

“--Oh, of course I suppose you could only earn the money through illicit means.”

“False. I’m a make-up artist famous online outside of this dumb-ass academy, you dumb-ass!” She pulled her eyelid down and stuck her tongue out at him. “Come on, I know you want to dine out with a pretty lady like me.”

“I can’t believe I could really do this with you. The SHSL Heir with the SHSL Makeup Artist, who’s also a criminal assassin?”

“What’s not to like?” She mused, holding her arm out for him to wrap his own around and follow her to the cafeteria.

Togami set his book down in his jacket pocket and stood up, rolling his eyes but deciding to go with her nonetheless. “The list is too long for me to finish within either of our lifetimes.”

Togami could feel the wood warp and creak the moment he sat down in the cafeteria, the thought flustering and exciting him at the same time.

His big belly from so many rich indulgences made for a pillow without peer as she sat next to and leaned on him, not to mention she could tell he was the kind of guy who’d love to be taken care of, or even better, pushed around a little to earn his rewards. There was something cute and appealing to her with how round he was—she liked the idea of him getting all full and chunky like a teddy bear. She enjoyed seeing him struggle to fit into his white suit and fill himself to the point he could hardly move.

Togami put another sugary creamsicle in his mouth, a bit of the colorful juice dribbling down his chin. He was legitimately starting to wonder if there was any bound to his appetite. He was on the sixth empty box of ice cream and with how stuffed he was, it showed. His fingers were sweet and sticky and he licked them clean with a smile, enjoying himself in the dining hall. GoGo watched him with arms behind her back, intrigued to see such a big man and his ability to eat. The softness around his middle wobbled as he moved to scoop saucy dumplings and broccoli onto his plate. Next up was chicken nuggets, then noodles and biscuits.

Togami was one big tubby muffin of a boy and as he hurriedly dug in to all of his favorite foods, GoGo’s eyes sparkled with excitement.

“You’re not hungry?” He paused eating for a moment, testing the waters of being a little more friendly by gesturing to the feast laid out in front of himself. “You can have some if you like, I feel comfortable enough to share with you.”

“--Oh, I’m good. I just want to watch. Show me how much you can fit in there. I’m fine sitting here.” She responded after a pause; her tone surprisingly gentle.

“Really? My weight tends to intimidate people.” Togami admitted with a bit of a sigh, spooning another dumpling.

“Hah! Fool. Do I look like someone who can feel fear?” She looked at him from underneath half-lidded eyelids, enjoying herself as she pinched one of his puffed-up cheeks. “Silly boy!”

Togami looked a bit surprised to find out he could just be himself around this girl without having to worry about putting on airs of wealth, dominance, or any other sort of behaviors incongruent with how he was on the inside. Even with his suitor being a member of the yakuza he felt an odd sense of protection—as though he was getting on her good side. With the unforeseen positive reception of his shier and meeker interior, he wondered if maybe he didn’t have to lie by being someone he wasn’t and provoke people all the time just for the sake of putting up a wall of class as a means of defense.

After Togami had finished off just about the entire cafeteria menu with a mesmerized GoGo spectating the whole experience, he leaned back in his seat and rested a hand on his plump middle.

GoGo couldn’t resist hugging onto him, cuddling onto his shoulders. “You’re such a good boy Togami…” She mused, eyes momentarily shut with contentment.

Togami couldn’t help but smile a little feeling the comfort of such an endearing girl holding onto him.

“If you want… when we’re done in the cafeteria, I can take you out to the park. Maybe I’ll even let you try out some of that weird makeup on me.” He offered, his face relaxed.

GoGo looked up into his eyes and grinned back at him. “Bet.”


End file.
